A Very Vengeful Couple
by smoakinqueen
Summary: What happens when Hermione ruins George's perfectly planned proposal? He patiently waits to get revenge. After dressing like a 'lady', and seeing Father Christmas in person, George retaliates with a little bit of snow.


**A Very Vengeful Couple**

_**Disclaimer:**_ The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_**A/N:**__ Written for Emma (who changes her penname too many times), for Twin Exchange Holiday Gift Exchange. Reposted from the __TE Secret Santa__ account._

Nobody knew whose fault it was exactly, but someone had thought the Weasley twins were the perfect candidates to host this year's Christmas dinner. Since the flat above the twins' shop—where only Fred lived now—was too small to fit everyone in, they had decided they would celebrate Christmas in George and Hermione's house. Honestly, who had convinced Molly to go on ahead with this? The idea itself screamed disaster.

The twins were decorating the house, especially the living room, with all the colourful and flashy Christmas themed things flying around the room. And just because Hermione had suffered a little 'accident', George had deemed it dangerous and inadequate for her to be helping them with the party's preparations.

"For Merlin's sake, George! I'm not sick or gravely injured! I've only got a bruise on my arse!" Hermione huffed, resting both of her hands on her hips.

At that moment, Fred entered the room carrying a small box on candy canes. "Had a rough and wild night Granger?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Actually, no. That man," she said pointing at George "thinks I'm too delicate right now. So to answer your question: no, I didn't. Argh, I only fell down a couple of stairs."

Fred was about to say something when George intervened. "Don't bother Freddie. That woman," now he was the one pointing "is only pissed off because I won't let her do anything. Mione, please. If you let us do the preparations for tonight, I promise you we won't prank you today."

"Oi! Speak for yourself!"

"Dear brother, do I need to remind you the last time you decided to prank Hermione on your own, and she cursed us _both_ with a very creative spell the lasted a whole week?"

"Oh. Um, sure. Hermione, you're safe. No pranks against you, I swear." Fred said.

"That's what I thought. Well, I find your offer quite tempting, so I'll just go and prepare the food, ok? Nothing dangerous about that George." Hermione said and turned to leave.

"Vengeful witch." Fred muttered.

"I really hope she didn't hear you Fred, for both our sakes."

"Me too. Anyway, when are you two going to finally tie the knot? Mum's been pestering you for weeks. Ever since you decided to come live together, she's been talking non-stop about how you should've gotten married first." Fred said.

"That's exactly the reason I won't let her do anything except the food. The whole 'she's too delicate right now' thing was going to be a surprise for her."

So that's why he wouldn't let Hermione do anything. Poor George, if only he knew what awaited him tonight. Because just like Fred had mentioned, Hermione was nothing but a vengeful witch. It was certainly clear Hermione was planning something, and that she had heard Fred... Her whole face was alight with mischief, and she was pouring over a Charms and Potions book like a woman starved. George, you should never tell a woman what she should or shouldn't do, especially when we're talking about Hermione Granger.

-o-

Every single time guests arrived, they were waiting for the worst to come down on them. But who could blame them? The Weasley twins had prepared everything, and they were notoriously known for causing trouble and mischief. That alone made everyone worry, but when they were told Hermione had prepared anything food-related, they all visibly relaxed. What would old Moody say? 'Constant Vigilance!' Never let your guard down, you're in for a treat.

"Wow, you really outdid yourselves. This is beautiful." A very pregnant Ginny said as Harry helped her sit down on one of the couches and gave her a quick kiss.

There was snow charmed to never melt, wreathes on the doors and walls, mistletoe placed on strategic places, candy canes everywhere, and fairy lights lighting up every place. But the Christmas tree was amazing. Garlands, fairy lights, glass ball ornaments, and candy canes adorned it. But the best of all were the figurines decorating the tree. There were small, miniature figures of everyone present in the room. Teddy changing his looks every few seconds but reverting back to normal after a while, Harry and Ron flying around the tree on their brooms, Fred playing with Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, George holding a box wrapped with a small Christmas bow, and many more. It was brilliant.

"Wow, you guys did a really good job." Charlie said.

"Yeah, those figures are just like all of us." Fred said.

"Down to the very last eyelash, freckle and mole." George quickly added.

"And you can keep admiring everything they did with a good cup of hot chocolate." Hermione said, levitating a cup for everyone. "And don't worry, these two never entered the kitchen to slip something on it."

Everyone happily drank from their cups, but stopped when they saw Hermione's eyes glinting with glee. "Hermione," Harry started "is there a possibility that you put something on the drinks?"

"Of course there is, Harry." she answered chuckling. "But only on George and Fred's cup."

"What!" both twins yelled.

Everyone turned to see what would happen to them, but started roaring with laughter when they saw them. They were both dressed with green mini skirts that reached mid-thigh, bright red bras and black, high heeled boots with candy canes attached to each side.

"Nice legs!" Bill said holding his stomach, while Fleur was covering little Victoire's eyes. Even Percy was leaning on the couch for support.

"That's what I call feeling festive!" Ron said, patting Hermione's back.

"I swear Fred, I'm going to kill you. It's clear she heard you, and now we're both suffering for it, _again_." George said, as red as his bra.

"Actually George, this time it was because of you. But you always say you're a team, so how can I curse only one of you? It wouldn't be fair. You should know by now to never tell me what to do." Hermione said, a smug grin adorning her face.

Both twins exchanged glances and whipped out their wands, but Hermione was faster and already prepared. Before any of them could utter a curse, a huge pile of snow fell down on Fred and George. "Who's the one that's going to kill the other now, Georgie?" Fred said when they came out of the pile of snow. "You were the one to tell her she couldn't do anything but the food."

George lifted himself up and made his way to the Christmas tree, took something out of it, and came back to Hermione's side. "You never let anything rest, do you?" He said, the last two words sounding almost like a growl.

"Um, George, it was only a little bit of silly revenge." Hermione said, lifting her hands in front of her. "Nothing to get angry for."

"Fine, but when our kids ask us for the story of my marriage proposal, it'll be your fault we'll have to tell them I was dressed as a common sl—"

"GEORGE!" Molly bellowed.

"Lady! I was going to say lady, mum!"

George opened his hand and his small figurine appeared. He tore the Christmas bow and opened the small box 'mini' George held. Nestled on a bed of silk was a beautiful diamond ring with a Celtic design. Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Marry me, you cruel, vindictive witch. I've loved you for a very long time. I want to prank you and receive payback as long as I live, I want our kids to share our looks, and I want to grow old with you. Are you willing to spend your life with a troublemaker like me?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as joyful tears slipped down her cheeks. Unable to form any coherent words, she just nodded before George swept her up in a hug and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

The whole room erupted in cheers, whistles and congratulations. Molly was already in tears when she gave George and Hermione one of her famous hugs, Arthur right behind her. "My baby! I'm so proud of you! But I've got to say you should have done this before you came to live together." Molly tutted.

"It's okay Molly, I think this time together made us realize how much we love each other." Hermione said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Hey George! Where do you keep the Firewhiskey here? We've got to celebrate this!" Charlie yelled.

"I'll get it." Fred said. "I spend more time here than at home anyway."

Dinner, as usual, was a loud affair, with several conversations occurring at once. Molly was already trying to plan the wedding and Hermione was calmly telling her that they'd wait a little for it, not wanting to rush anything. When everyone was finished, everyone's hair turned different shades of green, red and gold. Out of everyone on the table, Harry was the only one who stayed normal.

"Hey! This is favouritism! Why is it Harry's the only one who gets spared?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!"

"You were the one in charge of the food!" Ron retorted, not noticing the identical grins on the twins' faces.

"Ronald, of course Hermione needs to go to the bathroom too! Just like you do every morning." Luna said.

Ron turned red with embarrassment and before he could answer that, Harry's hair turned white, he grew a white beard, and a big belly too. Just then, George and Fred both gasped.

"Brother!" they both said at the same time.

"He's real!" one of them said.

"He's here! the other said, shaking his arms with glee.

"Who? Where?" Ron asked, confusion marring his face.

"There!" they said pointing at Harry. "Father Christmas!"

Silence reigned for some seconds before everyone in the room broke down in boisterous laugher.

-o-

After everyone had left, Hermione and George were drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance. Hermione's head was resting on George's lap as he played with her hair. "Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it Mad-Eye used to say?"

"Constant Vigilance!" Hermione said imitating Moody's gruff voice. "Why?" she asked, never once opening her eyes.

"Because you should never let your guard down, especially in my presence."

"George, what—"

And George dropped the pile of snow the he'd been levitating above them.

George had waited patiently all night, hoping for the moment Hermione would let her guard down. His proposal had been short and really sweet, just like revenge, and everyone knows revenge is a dish best served cold. Literally. So if he didn't vanish the snow soon, they would probably catch a cold.

"Vengeful prat." Hermione grumbled.

"What can I say? We were made for each other." George said and kissed Hermione's head.

_The End._

_**A/N**_**:** _I hope you liked it! Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
